Pain of Existence
by Jade4
Summary: Short fic from an unlikely minor character's point of view.


Author : Jade

Title : Pain of Existence 

Rating : PG

Summary : Written from a minor character's point of view. 

Disclaimer : All characters and places associated with Labyrinth belong solely to Jim Henson Productions. Only the warped choice of character belongs to me. I make no profit from this.

  
  


Pain of Existence

  


Air gushing past was the first thing she felt as though she'd awakened from a dreamworld. If only she had wings, she'd fly high, soaring over the extensive Labyrinth. Instead, she fell into unknown circumstances; callous and dry. She was a 'gift'. Concerned blue eyes looking her over somberly, she couldn't help but feel sad for this poor creature that seemed wracked with guilt.

  


Twisted slightly in her position, a voice rose above everything else, making her holder shudder in fear. 'Why was this new presence so mean? What did he have to gain?' Not sure where her future lie, she waited patiently as they two continued on with their conversation. 'Poor little man.' She wished there was some way to help him, but new it would be a futile effort. 

  


"You'll give her that, Hoggle, or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink." 

  


Her transportation walked away, head hanging low in defeat. Turning one last time to the other, only to drop his head once again, shaking it wearily as he trod off down the left passage. The journey was quiet, tucked into a nice comfy compartment, all the while not noticing a peep from her host. 'Where was he off to in such a hurry?' she wondered, certain that they held a common fate, one that would change the course of history.

  


'What was that? Why do they fear a stench she cannot comprehend? Did she not smell as luscious as she looked?' All these questions only made it harder, not knowing where they were or what they were doing. 'Let me out, please!' she pleaded, only no words came. She could not speak; a revelation she'd rather not have discovered.

  


What seemed an eternity passed as she lingered in the dark, expecting her carrier to save her from the darkness. When his hand grasped her, it was magic; being drawn out into the light once again. Where were they now? Who was this giant beast standing beside them? Where would her destiny lead? 

  


'Hoggle? Was that his name?' she wondered, feeling carefree until she found herself suspended over a nasty liquid. 'No no no no no! Please spare me!' As though he heard her silent plea, though it was another voice that made him stop, she breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her back, holding onto her snugly. She was safe. 

  


'This is pretty,' she stated silently, as the trees passed by. He'd given her a better view, holding her behind him. Enjoying the scenery, she could scarcely believe that her new friend would so eagerly offer her to another. Sarah. . . he called her Sarah. Was this who she was intended for? Who the other man had mentioned? 

  


Being rolled around in the young girl's hands was more fun than she'd had all day. She felt alive and vibrant. 'Wait. . .what's that look in your eyes, girl? Is that?' Raised into the air, all she wanted was to return from where she came. 

  


Teeth sunk into her thin skin, her little body igniting in agony. Pain shot through her, shards of anguish, as Sarah's teeth moved further, pulling at her insides, causing her mental scream to shatter alongside the sound of her bite. 

  


'Drop me. Oh drop me and let me die right here. I can't take the pain, Sarah. I can't take it anymore.' Stopping in her plight for death, she noticed how odd the girl had become, staring off into space as though she had not a care in the world. 'What's wrong with you? Wake up, Sarah. No, don't sit down! Don't be a weakling, Sarah, get on your feet!' Beautiful, perfect bubbles floated past; each filled with a different sight. Beholding the power of magic, the peach lost itself within the shimmering globes, not caring anymore that she would never be whole. 

  


All of a sudden, shock rocked her world. She was once again in Sarah's hand, no recollection of how she got there. Lifted in the air once again as Sarah awoke, she couldn't help but want to giggle. A slight tickle at her center amused her until it became unbearable. 

  


'Ah! A worm!' was the last thought she had before being tossed away to land on a remote pile of trash. That was it. She was done. 'No more games,' she decided, laying there peacefully until someone new came along. 


End file.
